Lightsabers
by songstobesung
Summary: Kurt and Blaine didn't know how they got so lucky. Oneshot.


"Daddy!" Little feet pitter patter across the halls, curls falling into his angelic face, the color of charcoal. Blaine turns to find his son, holding up a lightsaber, ready to fight his Daddy. He grins, sweeping up the small two year old child into his strong arms. The toddler giggles, squirming around slightly.

"Daddy, let me go!" He laughs, those curls falling innocently into bright eyes, the color of the sea. Blaine kisses his forehead, setting down the sweet little child, who whips out the lightsaber. He grins, showing off little rows of perfectly straight teeth, the color of pearls.

"Fight me Daddy!" He asks, his voice soft for a small child. Blaine laughs, patting his head, "Does Daddy get one?"

"No."

Blaine frowns, looking at his son.

"Dylan, what did Daddy say about fighting with only one lightsaber?" Dylan looks down, red bursting into his round cherubic cheeks. He looks up through thick black eyelashes, shyly and sweetly.

"That is not nice." He answers. Blaine nods, sternly, but there's a hint of a smile on his lips. Blaine watches Dylan run to get another lightsaber for Blaine to use when they play Star Wars. He wait to hear the pitter patter of feet, but instead hears a scream and then laughter. Blaine follows the delicious sound of his son laughing, like notes on the piano being played or wind chimes trilling in the open breeze. It made Blaine grin, and he walked faster only to find Kurt holding their son by his ankles.

"Daaad put me down!" Dylan grins, ear to ear. Kurt shakes his head, before looking at Blaine, his eyes winking slightly. Kurt's hair is messed up, not falling into perfect place, as it use to, his cheeks flushed warm with laughter. Blaine's smile reaches the tips of his ears, and he goes over to Dylan, a playful smirk on his lips.

Blaine puts his lips on Dylan's stomach, before rassberring the small child. Dylan squeals with delight, laughing. Blaine tickled the small boy, laughing when Dylan laughed. They played this game for a few more minutes, before Dylan starts to squirm, his two year old attention span kicking into play.

"Dad, put me down." He tries to look up at Kurt, who was flushed with happiness. Kurt sweeps Dylan into his arms, hugging him tightly. Dylan grinned, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck, hugging back. Blaine came over, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his head on Dylan's back.

Dylan looks at his two dads, before stating, "I love you." He kisses Kurt's cheek, before being set down. Blaine and Kurt fill in the gap Dylan left, holding one another close as they watch the two year old go back to his room, where he will most likely play Star Wars by himself for the time being.

Kurt looks at Blaine, his eyes filled with warmth and adoration for both him and Dylan. Blaine kisses Kurt's lips, softly. They speak unspoken words through the kiss, silently saying an 'I love you' as they pull away.

Dylan peeps back into the room, holding out two lightsabers, one green and another purple, in addition to his own ice blue one.

"Play!" He giggles, thrusting out the purple one to Blaine and the green to Kurt. The two fathers take the lightsabers, and pretending to fight. Dylan acts as if he's about to slice off Kurt's arm, and Kurt looks over at Blaine.

"I'll save you!" Blaine places his lightsaber in front of Dylan, who glares at his Daddy.

"No Daddy! I wanna beat Dad!" Dylan pouts, his lower lip jutting out slightly. Kurt looks over at Blaine, before looking at Dylan, who is on the verge of tears. Blaine takes his saber out of battle, and Dylan swiftly pokes Blaine's stomach.

"I got you Daddy! You out!" He exclaims, giggling. Blaine's eyes widen with shock, before shaking his head, laughter building in his chest and escaping his lips.

"You got me Dylan, you got me." Blaine sits down, and watches Kurt and Dylan circle each other. Dylan taps Kurt's leg, before dropping his light saber and jumping up and down.

"I win! I win! I win!" He shouts, clapping his hands. Kurt and Blaine laugh along with him, watching Dylan's curls fall into his face, and those eyes smiling at the two dads.

Kurt looks at the time, seeing its two o clock, before turning to Dylan, who is smiling brightly.

"Time for a nap, Dylan." He tells the two year old. Dylan pouts, but doesn't say anything, letting Blaine take him into his arms, before setting him in bed.

"When can I get up?" Dylan asks. Kurt shakes his head, knowing that the toddler needs his sleep.

"When Daddy gets you, okay?" Dylan nods, before yawning. He rests his head on the pillow, before falling asleep. Blaine turns off the big light, but keeps the door cracked open so the hall lights flood slightly into the room. Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine, the ever protective dad, before grinning.

"How'd we ever get so luck?" Kurt asks Blaine. Blaine shrugs, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"I don't know." He grins, his eyes crinkling slightly. Kurt laughs, kissing Blaine nose, before peeking into Dylan's room, the toddler already asleep.

* * *

**This is totally inspired by muchacha10's Daddy! Blaine and Daddy! Kurt drawings. Like, I don't even know where to begin on how amazing she is. This is just a little sweetness, totally fluff tastic and whatnot. I feel like I haven't written fluff in forever (I haven't, so it's kinda true.) I love this little Dylan, because all I can see it a little Kurt and a little Blaine mixed into one adorable little boy.**

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed. And go look at muchacha10's drawings (she's on tumblr and DA) because she is just *flails* no words, man, NO WORDS! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**-Madi**


End file.
